


Christmas kisses.

by mordredllewelynjones



Series: Batjokes travel series. [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Established Relationship, Finland (Country), Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Sequel, snow village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredllewelynjones/pseuds/mordredllewelynjones
Summary: Christmas eve night on a romantic holiday in Finland and all Joker wants to do is share a midnight kiss with his bat.Sequel to "Taking it easy" but can probably be read as a stand alone. Plot-less batjokes one-shot. Pure fluff. AU. Established relationship. Probably OOC.IMPORTANT: This story is written in first person from two view points. Joker's point of view is in italic where as Bruce's is in bold font.No sex or rude stuff in this story.Artwork belongs to author. Please don't repost without permission.





	Christmas kisses.

**"Hey Bats."**

**I feel a tender kiss being pressed against my neck and I stir slightly. More kisses caress my face and neck and I finally open my eyes. "Morning J" I mumble, staring blurrily into the acid green eyes that I love so much. Joker grins back at me. "About time, I thought you'd stay asleep forever" he laughs. I roll my eyes, or attempt to anyway, then pull him on top of me in a huge hug. He giggles delightedly then nuzzles into me with a contented hum. I stroke his hair absentmindedly and there is a moments silence. Eventually, as always, Joker gets bored and the moment of peace is broken.**

**Taking me by surprise he cups my face in his hands and captures my lips in a slow, deep, loving kiss. I tighten my grip around his waist and return the embrace passionately. Finally we brake apart and J rests his forehead against mine, his lips still only a centimetre away from my own and his breath tickling my face. "I love you so much Batsy" he breaths, voice almost cracking with emotion.** **I gaze once more into those vibrant green eyes, seeing all the love and insecurities that are welling up inside him. Even though our wedding is fast approaching there is still a part of him that simply cannot accept how I feel about him, that expects me to leave him at any moment. He remains silent but his facial expression is desperate, begging me to still want him. Which I do. "I love you too J" I assure him with a smile. He lets out a sigh of relief and closes the distance between us once more in another beautifully intense kiss.**

**Then the moment is abruptly brought to an end. "Come on Bruce, you can't stay in bed for the rest of your life" he snaps, pushing my head roughly into the pillow and clambering off the bed. I let out an annoyed growl. As I prop myself up in bed I glance at my watch. It's the middle of the night. I shoot J a furious look. "What are you playing at J?! Leave me alone and go back to sleep" I snap. He opens his mouth to protest but I lie black down and pull the blankets resolutely over my head.**

_"Ah, come on Batsy. Batty cake. Batcicle. Bruce moose."_

_No response. I raise and eyebrow, glancing over at my fiancé who is currently hiding under the covers like a spoilt child. That's billionaires for you. If he thinks he can discourage me that easily though then he has another thing coming. Deciding to try the gentle approach one last time I crawl under the blankets to join him in the dimly lit warmth. In all honesty I'm just shamelessly searching for another kiss. "Please get up Bruce. It's worth it I promise" I whisper softly, planting a small smooch on the tip of his nose. He groans and wraps his arms around my waist. As much as I love cuddling up with him this is one time when flattery will get him nowhere. "Just go back to sleep J" he mumbles sleepily. I don't think so!_

_"If you don't get up right now I'll stick snow down the neck of your top" I hiss menacingly. Bruce sits bolt upright, a look of outrage plastered across his face. "Don't you dare!" he bellows. I laugh loudly. "Now there's the Batman I fell in love with" I tease. Running a hand wearily through his beautifully tousled hair Bruce finally accepts defeat. "So what's going on?" he asks as he bundles himself up in his parka. "Probably nothing, you took so long" I reply sulkily. He raises an eyebrow but doesn't bother to push the subject. Biting my lip impatiently I wait for what seems like an age as Batsy pulls on his boots._

_As I do so I glance around and take in our icy surroundings once more. It's a novel way to spend Christmas to be sure, spending the night in a hotel sculpted from snow. The glowing blue pattern of cogs carved into the ice of our bedroom wall is enough to make Clock King swoon. Mr Freeze couldn't hope to achieve a work of art like this if he worked all winter. Once my slowpoke of a boyfriend is wrapped up nice and warm I drag him out into the corridor and we our way through this maze of a hotel, the rainbow of lights illuminating the various sculptures providing a stark contrast to our otherwise white surroundings. After so many years in Arkham I thought I'd never be able to look at any form of white surface without wanting to scream but this place has proved me wrong. It's quite a shame really that in a few short months it will have melted away into nothing._

_Sensing that my companions growing annoyance I quicken the pace as we make our way, unappreciatively in his case, through this winter wonderland of temporary architecture. As brilliant as he may be Batsy often fails to notice the special things in life. I have the feeling he'd probably say the same about me but the fact is that we just view the world too differently to see eye to eye. Still, this is a moment I want to share with him whether he's grumpy or not._

　

**The sky opens up above us as we walk out of the entrance to the snow village and into the night. I let out quiet gasp. J chuckles softly. The heavens are a breath taking swirl of colours and stars. Joker leads us a short distance away from our accommodation, and civilisation, to where the view is even more astonishing. Blues, greens, yellows, and purples dancing above you. "I told you it was worth it" Joker whispers happily. I nod silently and grasp his hand. It's truly beautiful. Tearing myself away I instantly find myself trapped once more in the gorgeous green of J's eyes. He grins at me confidently, whether the pink tinge to his cheeks is him blushing or simply due to the cold is impossible to tell. I smile fondly.**

　

_I tenderly stroke his cheek, not taking my eyes off him for one moment. Drinking in every inch of the man I love, the man who encompasses all my hopes and dreams. He means so much to me, so much it hurts. "Everything ok?" Bruce asks suddenly but quietly, rousing me from my wonderful yet painful thoughts. He holds my face in his hands gently and runs his thumb across my bottom lip. My stomach feel as though I've just done a backflip and I'm so giddy I could dissolve into hysterics at any second. Even now he still has this effect on me. "Everything is perfect" I assure him as I lean in closer, wrapping my arms around my neck. "So what's all this about?" he persists as he closes the gap between us even more. I feel myself blush. It seems so stupid now but what can I say, I've always been a romantic fool. "Ok but promise not to laugh!" I warn him with a vicious glare. His eyes widen, confused and wary, but he lets me speak. "Last year should have been special. It was our first Christmas together for gods sake! Yet we hardly spent five minutes together because some idiot decided that it would be a nice idea to fill Gotham with killer Christmas trees. I just wanted this to be different and I know that we're on holiday and that should be special enough but it's just... it's just that I wanted things to be truly perfect for once" I mutter shyly, looking at the floor. There's a moments silence then Batsy's shoulders shake as he chuckles quietly. I feel myself go a deeper shade of pink. Then, in a flirtatious whisper, he asks the important question._

_"So what are you waiting for?"_

_And as we reach midnight, Christmas day, I ask myself the same thing. "Merry Christmas Batsy" I murmur happily as I press my lips lovingly against his once more._

The End.

 


End file.
